


Crush of Love

by Road_To_The_Throne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_To_The_Throne/pseuds/Road_To_The_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas leaves Dean after a fight, and Dean is struggling to live alone in the empty house. </p>
<p>For those that like poetry and Destiel I guess.<br/>(Unbetaed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush of Love

Two weeks ago, he saw it

Saw how his angel’s life

Was shoved into a bag

Leaving cold in his place.

  
  
Their house was empty,

Sammy talked but…

The warmth had disappeared;

Even the dinner tasted wrong.

Sugar could no longer hide

The salty taste of tears on his cheeks.

 

There was no one.

Every smile was forced,

And every laugh was broken.

No amount of noise

Could stop the deadly silence, yet

The world kept spinning.

No one else blinked.

He was falling apart

Without his angel who held him together.

 

In their bed, only one half was made.

No trench coat hanging off a chair,

Only leather remained.

The room felt cold

All colours drained from it,

Leaving it protected from the love they shared.

And like the room missing

All of its life,

He too felt lost and lifeless.

Bottles and bottles could not fill

The void deep inside him.

 

Time never stopped,

For it did not care

That it needed to be frozen for some.

Instead, days and nights blurred

Yet memories never grew faint.

A table set for one

Unbalanced it all.

The empty chair just laughed.

 

Everything turned quiet

And Sammy’s voice became muffled.

He told them he was fine

Despite it being another trip to hell.

 

Two weeks ago, he saw it

Saw that colour and warmth

Did exist.

His angel’s life poured out

Of his bag and onto the chair.

Wrapped in each other’s arms they lay,

And time finally froze.

Cas took away the cold

So Dean was no longer stranded in it.

 


End file.
